Happy Birthday, Amberwind993!
by No Limit 5
Summary: It's Amberwind993's birthday! And No Limit decides to throw her a party! It can only end in disaster...My present to you, girl!


NL: Hello, everyone! This one-shot is a birthday gift to my good friend, Amberwind993!

Mystery: That's awfully nice of ya…too bad she barely appears in this.

NL: Aw, quit it!

Mystery: NL would like to also mention that some of the adult situation jokes belong to his pal, Phantom64. NL much rather make kids jokes for some reason…

NL: That's 'cause I want to be known as a respectable author, unlike Phantom64! Hope you like this, Amber!

_**Happy Birthday, Amberwing993! **_

It was an average day in Cartoontopia (**my personal name for Cartoon X-over-non-parody settings**), and No Limit and his team of superheroes were doing their shopping…

"**FASTER, NO LIMIT! FASTER!!**" a 5 foot, 7 inch-tall, 15-year-old teenagers screamed, a stopwatch in his left hand. He wore a white jumpsuit with blue armor on his shoulders and side, blue gloves and a blue belt that carries a large hammer called the Time Mallet. And on his torso is a picture of a clock. His name is Time Zone, a time traveler and tech-geek for No Limit's team.

"I'm moving as fast as I can!" a 15-year-old boy, who was five foot four inches and hair pitch black, shouted as he pushed a shopping cart at an immense speed. He wore a black leather jacket without a zipper but with a hood. White lines were on the edges of the jacket. On the inside of the jacket was a tight Hazmat-like, silk suit without sleeves. He had a white belt, tight plain white boots, and plain white leather gloves. He also wore a black thin-strip mask and black goggles with a white strap just above the mask. On the center of the Hazmat suit's chest was the letters NL that intercepted with each other. His name is No Limit. NL or Limit for short.

"Well, move faster!" a 5 foot, 12-year-old girl shouted. She wore a pink sweatshirt, black pants with a belt, a pair of black sport gloves, and a red band around her left arm and has a red cat-like ears and tail, but also has regular human ears hidden behind her hair. Her name is Mystery, NL cousin.

"ARGH!!" NL roared as he ran at his top most speed. He was able to stop on a dime as he reached to his left and grabbed a can of SpaghettiOs, placed it in the cart, and started running at his top speed until he hit the cashier named Squidward and slammed his can on the conveyer-belt. "TIME!"

Time Zone clicked the stopwatch and looked at it. "19 seconds! That's a new record, gang!" he exclaimed.

"YAY!!" Mystery and NL whooped.

"Did ya hear that, Squidward? A new record!" NL laughed, resting his arm on the counter.

"That's great, NL," Squidward said with incredible monotone. "1.42."

"But it's not an official record until we record it into the Book of Records!" No Limit declared, slamming a large record book in front of Squidward, who sighed exasperatingly. "19 seconds…" NL muttered, writing in the book with an old-fashioned feather pen.

"So it's 1.42," Squidward deadpanned.

"Sigh here, please." NL handed Squidward the feather pen. Squidward did so. "Initial here."

He signed. "And here."

Again. "And here."

Done.

"Oh, look," Mystery said, pointing to a picture in the record book. "It's a picture we took of Squidward the first time we ever came here. Look at you! So young and happy…" Mystery said, holding up the young, smiling, bright and happy-to-be-alive Squidward, and compared it to the current middle-aged, depressed, sulking and I-really-don't-wanna-be-here-right-now Squidward. "Where do the years go…?"

"Hey, what's that?" Time Zone asked, walking over to a bunch of rectangular cardboard boxes stacked in a pile. "'Plan Your Own Party Kit'," he read.

"That's perfect!" NL exclaimed, snatching the kit away from his time-traveling ally. "Amberwing993/Pricilla's birthday is coming up, and we can throw her a great party!"

"Yeah!" Time Zone agreed, nodding his head excitedly. "We can invite all our author and Toon pals!"

"Okay, Squidward, how much?" Mystery asked.

"Oh, the 'Plan Your Own Party Kit'?" Squidward asked, sounding interested. "We're having a special on those! They're, uh…free! But you have to leave… Right now."

_**Later… **_

"Let's see now, guys…" No Limit muttered, looking through a white pamphlet from the kit. "According to the 'Plan Your Own Party Kit', invitations are the first order of business. A short guest list consisting of only your closest relationships will provide an intimate tone for the evening and provinde soirée success! You heard this little piece of paper, guys, only our closest friends!"

_**Meanwhile, thousands of miles away… **_

"I'd sure like to go to this party, but I can't read the invitation!" SpongeBob SquarePants said, holding an invitation, which ink letters have been smudged beyond belief.

"Me neither," his best friend, Patrick Star agreed.

"Whoever sent this obviously has no idea about the physical limitations underwater!" SpongeBob declared, shaking his head in disbelief. "Oh well, might as well throw these in the fire!" SpongeBob and Patrick both throw their invitations into a campfire in the undersea world of Bikini Bottom.

_**Meanwhile, thousands of miles away… **_

"Boy, guys, this 'Plan Your Own Party Kit' is a real hoot!" NL declared. "How else would I have known to make freshly made dipping sauce?" NL was in his kitchen as he mixed a bowl. He stuck his finger into it and tasted its contents. "Hmm…steak sauce and ketchup…"

"That's gross…" Mystery stuck out her tongue.

Suddenly a bell dings. "My piñata!" NL gasped, flinging open his oven and pulled out a piñata shaped like the letters "NL". But, unfortunately for No Limit, he forgot to put on his oven gloves and his bare hands were severely burned; tossing the piñata back and forth between his hands, NL finally tossed the piñata, which landed safely on the counter.

"The 'Plan Your Own Party Kit' encourages creativity when stuffing your piñata," Time Zone said. "That's why I'm stuffing this piñata with corn beef meatballs!" Time Zone smiled goofily, holding up a plate of disfigured meat before pouring it into the piñata's insides and placing its top upon it.

"What if the party doesn't go the way you want it?" Mystery asked.

"Good question, cousin," NL smiled, "but not to worry! The P.Y.O.P.K. reads that unsupervised parties can lead to disaster. That's why I took the liberty of devising a schedule!" NL pulled out a massive rolled up list and it began unrolling as he cleared his throat and began reading, "8:00-8:05: Guests Arrive. 8:05-8:15: Opening remarks and general discussion. 8:15-8:27: Craft Corner. 8:27-9:00: I tell me tales of when I was a pirate. 9:00-9:30: Kissy Central…" As NL continued reading his schedule the list kept going on and going around the entire house, covering Mystery and Time Zone with it.

Mystery began growing an anger mark on her forehead. "WILL YOU GET TO THE POINT?!"

"Fine. As long as we stick to the schedule, our party is a guaranteed success!" NL explained simply, rolling his list into a scroll faster than a second. "This is gonna be the coolest party EVAH!"

_**Later that night… **_

"Okay, team, get ready, it's almost 8:00!" NL declared, wearing his fancy suit, which was basically was his normal jumpsuit but with inverted colors. "Here they come…"

No Limit, Mystery and Time Zone stared at their front door. NL's face was full of excitement.

"Don't worry too much, guys; it's only ten seconds after 8:00!" NL tried to talk to himself calmly, but then gasped as he saw his watch. "Now it's 20 seconds past 8:00! Maybe nobody got their invitations!" He gasped again. "Thirty seconds past 8:00! Oh, I'm doomed! No one's coming! I'm the worst host and birthday thrower ever!"

_Ding-dong… _

"Oh, the first guest!" NL squealed like a little girl. "And only forty seconds late."

NL opened his door and there stood a pretty, Asian girl wearing a beautiful blue dress. She had short black hair and a pair of glasses. "Amberwind!" NL greeted happily, hugging the girl.

"Thanks for throwing this party for my birthday, NL!" Amberwind/Pricilla smiled appreciatively.

"No problem, girl! And can I comment you on being fashionably late to your own party? Can I get you a glass of fruit punch?" NL zoomed off and in a second returned with a plastic cup of punch.

"Sure," Pricilla smiled, taking the cup and walking into the house.

_Ding-dong…_

"Oh! More guests!" NL squealed again, opening his door to reveal a boy that was the most bizarre being ever to be seen. He was a tall and lanky figure who wore an open tattered purple trench coat, which he wore over a turquoise turtleneck sweater. He also wore a dark-gray, dirty, patched wizard hat and a red and purple scarf that concealed his face in shadows, except for his pitch-red eyes. He had giant metal claws that could transform into any gadget or tool and metal cleat-like legs, which made him a cyborg. But what was most disturbing about him was that he had a long, worm-like tail. He was called Wormtail96 (due to obvious reasons), a mad scientist/wizard with the I.Q. of 296.

"Hey, NL!" he greeted.

"Wormtail96! Good buddy! How's it hanging?" NL clapped hands with his good friend.

"Not too good, I've just flown in from Britain and BOY! Are my arms tired!"

"Wow!" No Limit laughed. "That's the lamest joke I've ever heard! Please, let Mystery take your coat. Then allow me to offer you some snacks and punch!"

"Don't mind if I do, mate," Wormtail said appreciatively, taking off his coat and dropping it on top of Mystery's head.

She angrily pulled the coat off and her eyes started glowing red. Mystery was about to charge at Wormtail, but Time Zone quickly grabbed her by the back of her shirt. "Ah, ah, ah, Mystery! The 'Plan Your Own Party Kit' says no attacking the guests!" Time Zone warned.

"I don't care! Lemme at him! Lemme at him!" she screeched furiously.

"Two down, and zillions to go," NL muttered, checking two names off his guest list.

After awhile, almost all the guests have arrived. "Gosh, I almost forgot!" NL ran around the room at lightning speed, and placed something on their torsos. "These nametags eliminate the need for awkward introduction," NL explained.

_Ding-dong… _

"More guests!" NL exclaimed, running to the door.

Vir-Machinae looked down at his nametag. "Deuihcham-ria si man yeh 150 has a?"

"No, dude," Neros Urameshi said. "It says: 'Hello, my name is Vir-Machinae'."

"Nice to meet you, Vir," Vir greeted.

"Heh, good one, Vir!" Neros laughed.

"Hahaha, yeah…right."

"What is going on here?!" NL demanded, coming between the two. "The laughter isn't scheduled till 9:03! If you want to throw a party, do it at your house, Machinae!"

"Was he talking to me or you?" Vir asked uncertainly.

_Ding-dong… _

"JusSonic, you made it!" NL smiled at the great crossover writer.

"My cable's out," he deadpanned.

"Oh, sorry to hear about that…heh, heh," NL said nervously, pushing a pair of wire-clippers down his back pocket.

"So, uh…how's it going, JusSonic?" Darth Ben Valor asked.

"Not bad," JusSonic shrugged. "Just got around to working on _Blooatouille_."

"I know, it's pretty good," DBV praised.

"Ahem."

The two authors turned to see NL with a stern look on his face. "I have you making light conversation with Darth Ben from 10:41-10:47." NL clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "But, if you have a case of the jibber-jabbers, I can pair you up right now with Papa T 41." NL easily picked up JusSonic and placed him in front of another author. "Here are some topic cards, break the ice." NL handed them index cards.

_Ding-dong… _

"Someone's at the door!"

Papa T dully looked at his index card. "Mine says: 'Who would win in a fight, pirates or ninjas?' You take the side of the pirates and talk about Jack Sparrow."

"This is dumb," JusSonic groaned.

"My card says, 'Discuss the Answer to Life, the Universe and Everything.'" Dr. Dude said to Wormtail. "The Answer's 42. What does yours say?"

"Nod politely and say something British," he answered.

"What does yours say, dannyfangirl?" Neros asked.

"It says, uh…'Discuss how to become one of the best writers ever.' How interesting!" dannyfangirl smiled nervously.

"Oh, that's quite simple. It all falls down to one little thing…"

_Ding-dong… _

"Well, it's about time," NL frowned, looking at his watch. "It's been 20 minutes!"

No Limit opened to door to reveal a boy of sixteen with messy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a goofy smile on his face. He wore a red t-shirt with a black jacket, jeans, and sneakers. "Hey, hey!" he gave a pointing gesture.

"Phantom64/Skyler…" NL frowned strictly, tapping his left foot.

"Uh…heh, heh, heh," Skyler chuckled nervously.

"Hi, Skyler."

"Pricilla!" he gasped, blushing as he saw his dream-girl walking over to the two.

"So nice to see you," Pricilla smiled sweetly, which just only increased his sweating.

"I-I-I got you a present!" Skyler stammered goofily, holding out a gift.

Suddenly a teen between the two. He had short blonde hair, a scar across his face. He wore a silver jacket with no sleeves and a black ski-cap on his head. "Back off, kid, I'm the only one going to score with this girl tonight!"

"Hey! When did I invite Seifer Almasy from _Final Fantasy VIII_ and _Kingdom Hearts II_ into the party?!" NL exclaimed, flipping through his papers.

"I'm guessing he's a gate crasher," a little, blue alien named Stitch said, crawling on top of Skyler's shoulder

"Well, now! Then I oughta throw him…" NL looked at his watch and gasped, and ran off. "No time! I gotta give an announcement!"

"Hey! I'm not afraid of you!" Skyler declared fiercely as he stood only an inch away from Seifer's face. Then a teenage girl of the age of sixteen walked up to Skyler. She had fiery red hair with blue highlights, catlike green eyes, and was wearing red lipstick. She wore a pink belly shirt, black jacket, one fingerless glove on her right hand, a tight pair of jean pants, and sneakers. Her name is Kat and is Skyler's friend since kindergarten and OC.

"Uh…hate to break it to ya, Sky," Kat said, "but you're a comic relief character. You can't fight off a short bus full of nuns."

"You just watch, Kat, _you just watch…_" Skyler snarled. He attempted to give Seifer a right hook to the face, but was easily blocked and backhanded, knocking Skyler to the ground.

"**HUMILIATION!!**" a tall tanned man with long black hair bellowed, wearing shorts with a blue t-shirt and sandals. He also had on a funny looking hat.

"Will you stop doing that when Skyler does something dumb, Kronk?!" Kat shouted at the man.

"Sorry, Kat, it was just part of the script," Kronk answered innocently.

Meanwhile, NL shouted, "Attention, everyone! Attention please! Now that everyone is here, I declare this party to be switched into the 'On' position." He tried very hard to make his voice sound as cool and sultry as possible. "As soon as I get back from the coatroom, we'll have a rundown of tonight's scheduled events. Don't try to have too much fun without me!" No Limit laughed, walking into the coatroom and stuck his head out with a dead-serious look on his face.

"Seriously."

Meanwhile, Kat was tending to Skyler's large, swollen black eye as he sulked, them, Kronk and Stitch sat at a table. "Damn, Seifer…" Skyler mumbled. "What does he have that I don't?"

"Good looks?" a robot named Bender said, smoking a cigar.

"Charms?" Stitch suggested.

"Dashing smile?" a janitor named Janitor put in.

"A spaceship?" a man in his pajamas named Arthur Dent moaned miserably.

"A video game made by Square Enix?" Kronk finally said.

"Besides all that!" Skyler shouted.

"Uh…nothing?" Kat said, feeling pity for her best friend.

"Exactly!" he exclaim, standing on top of the table and striking a heroic pose. "And I shall win Pricilla's heart and her attention back!" Bright lights erupted from the background with an American flag and dramatic music played…until it all stopped.

"You suck!" a vague and unnoticed voice shouted from the party guest crowd.

"And how are you planning to do that?" Bender asked.

Skyler slumped down into his seat, his face on the table and his hands on top of his head. "I…have no idea."

"I don't suppose I can be of assistance?" Dr. Dude suggested, walking over.

"You? What can you do?" Bender asked.

"I can do this." Dr. Dude started doing that separation-thumb-trick. "Ooo…how am I doing this?!"

"Will you get outta here?!" Kat shouted.

"Well now! That's a fine how-to-do!" Dr. Dude shouted. "Thanks for the horrible cameo, NL! I hate ya for it!"

"Wanna dance?" a girl named Haylee asked him in a beautiful light pink dress.

"I take that back!" Dr. Dude shouted, taking her hand.

"I got any idea!" Skyler exclaimed. "I'll just challenge Seifer to a battle of wits!"

"That'll work if you weren't so goofy and clueless," Kat rolled her eyes.

_**Meanwhile, thousands of miles away… **_

"Hey, Time Zone, here's another coat for ya," No Limit dropped a coat into Time Zone's hands. "The party's going great, by the way! They're going to be talking about this one for a long, long, long, long, long…"

_**95 "longs" later… **_

"…time."

"I think…my brain died," Time Zone whispered, trembling terribly.

"Well, back to 'work', hahahaha!" NL laughed hysterically as he left the closet. "**GASP!**"

While he was in the closet, everyone is actually having fun with great music playing and everyone chatting. "This is all wrong! What's happening to my party?!"

"My party!" Pricilla's voiced shouted from a distance.

"Like I said, 'My party'. Didn't anyone read the schedule?! 10:00 PM, Dance Your Pants Off. **10:00 PM!!**" As Wormtail96 placed a fork-full of cake into his mouth NL quickly shoved a vacuum tube into Wormtail's mouth, sucked it back up. And at the end of the tube was a bloody organ.

"My liver!" Wormtail screamed.

"Whoops! Sorry." NL turned the vacuum in reverse and shot the liver back into Wormtail. "Anyway, let's try to stick to the schedule, shall we? It's only 8:52!! Could everyone please sit on the couch while I try to sort this out, thank you…?"

Everyone in the party groaned in annoyance as they sat on an extremely large couch that NL bought. "Hey everybody, thanks for your patience," NL said appreciatively as he stopped the music. "I know we've gotten off to a rocky start here, and I'm going to get us back on track. It is now 8:37 and you know what that means!"

NL held up a newspaper. "Time to read aloud from the newspaper comics!"

Everyone moaned.

"Let's see…I think I'll start off with the Peanuts. Okay…panel one…Wait, I can't read from this!"

Everyone cheered.

"This is _yesterday's_ paper! I'll go and get today's!" NL explained, heading out the house.

Everyone groaned. As soon as NL closed the front door behind him, EVERYONE BEGAN PARTYING AGAIN! WHOO!

"No Limit, you sure know how to throw a party," NL said to himself with a grin, picking up the newspaper, and head inside.

BONK!

"What the…?" NL walked into his door. He turned the doorknob. "Locked out?!" NL started slamming his fists on the door. "Why don't they hear me?!"

No Limit walked over to a window and looked in. "OH, NO! They're not using the topic cards, they're ad-libbing!" he screamed terribly.

Inside, he saw Stitch eating all the corn beef meatballs from the piñata as everyone else shouted, "Go! Go! Go! Go!"

"Oh, now they're mad at Stitch, because he's hogging the meatballs!" NL cried out in horror. "Have they gone mad?! Oh, no! The party's is going to turn into chaos without my hosting talents to guide it!"

_**Meanwhile, thousands of miles away… **_

"So, I was like, 'Hey…you stole my idea of mixing M&Ms and Skittles!'" ThunderBenderPrincess said to Papa T.

Suddenly the phone started ringing, and Thunder picked it up. "Hello, Limit residence…What? I'm sorry. What?"

"It's me, No Limit!" NL shouted into a payphone near his house.

"You want to talk to No Limit?" Thunder asked, not hearing him over the loud music.

"Ye…NO! Thunder, I'm outside!" NL screamed.

"Oh, okay, I'll check." Thunder walked over to the door and opened it, and shouted, "No Limit, are you out there? NL, phone's for you!"

"What the…" NL turned around to see the door open with Thunder standing there. "No, Thunder, wait!" he hollered, running to the door.

"Guess he's not out here." Thunder shrugged and locked the door.

BOP!

NL ran into the door again.

"If you're looking for NL, he's over by the punch bowl," Time Zone said to Thunder, inside.

"Oh, thanks!" she smiled appreciatively. "Here you go, NL." She dropped the phone receiver into the punch bowl with a giant ice sculpture of No Limit in it.

"Phone in the punchbowl?!" NL muttered to himself, looking though the window. "That's not even on the schedule!"

_**Meanwhile, thousands of miles away… **_

"So, it's decided?" Skyler whispered to his team, all of them in a group huddle.

"Yeah," Janitor nodded. "We're ordering an olive and pineapple pizza."

"I thought it was anchovies and pepperoni?" Stitch said.

"Guys…" Kat said slowly…before screaming in their ears, "WE'RE NOT ORDING PIZZA!"

"Can't stop a Janitor from trying," the Janitor shrugged.

"Why am I even here?!" Arthur asked miserably.

"'Cause NL wanted you to," Bender answered simply.

"Bloody Americans…" he mumbled incoherently.

"What was the plan again?" Stitch asked.

Skyler groaned. "You guys distract Seifer as I hang out with Pricilla."

"That's the best plan we can come up with?" Janitor said, shaking his head.

"Either that or I knock him out with my frying pans," Kronk said, holding up two colossal frying pans.

"Hey…that's not half bad!" Skyler said, snatching one from Kronk. He started spinning until he turned into a blue tornado and when it cleared, he was in a new costume. He had on blue spandex jumpsuit, white gloves and boots, and a pair of styling yellow visors. "Come on, sidekick, Kronkinator!"

"Right behind you, Boss!" Kronk slide off screen for a second and returned in purple pants, shirtless, a funny looking hat, and was wearing a black strip of fabric for a mask.

"Oh, God…not here, too!" Kat grumbled, smacking her forehead.

"Quiet, Kat! It's Phantom64 to the rescue!" Skyler/Phantom64 shouted, running through the crowd and Kronk.

_**Meanwhile, thousands of miles away… **_

"And I said, 'Yeah…I am good looking!'" Seifer was talking to a completely disgusted Amberwind993/Pricilla, who rolled her eyes at that comment. Suddenly, Skyler came in with a flying kick.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!!"

Although, No Limit had just phased into his house and came between Skyler's foot and Seifer's face. "Good thing the Xiaolin Warriors lent me the Serpent's Tail!" NL smiled…

_**BAM!! **_

Phantom64 kicked NL so hard, that NL went flying out of the house again, leaving the Serpent's Tail inside. NL's head rose up to look though the window again. "This is for the time I lied about sounding like Jesse McCartney, isn't it?" NL whispered to himself. "Damn you, karma!"

"And who the heck do you think you are, loser?" Seifer asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Who am I you ask?" Skyler/Phantom64 said in a booming and dramatic voice. "Why I am** Phantom64!** The dimension defender! The gaming guardian! I fight for Truth! Justice! And the fanfiction way!" He then struck a pose with searchlights spinning around him.

"My hero…" Pricilla sighed.

"Okay…" Seifer's eyebrow popped straight up.

"And I am…**The Kronkinator!**" Kronk exclaimed. "Using my ridiculously well toned body along with my mastery of Kitchen-fu; I am a lean, mean, fighting machine, and one heck of a cook!" He pulled out a pair of giant spatulas and twirled them around flawlessly.

"My God!" Mystery said, covering her eyes. "Put on a shirt, would ya?!"

"Prepare to face justice, jerkwad!" Phantom64 bellowed, pulling out his Keyblade, Blue Justice, out and pointing it at Seifer.

"A Keyblade?" Seifer sneered. "I can top that!" Suddenly he pulled out a large weapon that looked like a sword crossed with a gun.

"Ha! Yeah, right! Keyblades are better than Gunblades!" Phantom64/Skyler laughed.

"Uh…Skyler?" Kat said to him, walking over. "It's a gun. It's a blade. It's a Gunblade. You have a key. And a blade. It's a Keyblade. Guns trump keys!"

"So what?" Phantom64 said, determined as he and Seifer glared at each other. "As long as I have my courage, I shall win!"

"Screw your courage! I have a gun!" Seifer smirked.

_**Later, thousands of miles away… **_

"**I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM!!**" Skyler screamed incessantly, he and Kronk were tied together and hung upside-down from the roof of the dark attic.

"Calm down, Boss," Kronk said. "We're just lucky he didn't shoot us with that gun of his."

"Gunblades don't shoot, Kronk…" Skyler sighed, reaching into his utility belt and pulled out a spray can that read "Rope Dissolving Spray". "If there's one thing that the 1960s Batman show taught me, it is this: always come prepared with nearly everything!" Skyler used the spray and the rope tying them up had dissolved, dropping the two idiots to the ground in a moaning heap.

"So, what now?" Kronk asked, helping Skyler up.

"I give up…" Skyler sighed, sitting down, put his arm on his legs and put his head into it.

"You? Phantom64? One of the top 4 writers for the _Kingdom Hearts III_ fanfiction series? No way!" Kronk shouted, waving his arms to emphasize. "You are a hero! Heroes always beat the villains…or jerky bullies! And they always get the girl! You were also the one who inspired No Limit 5 to write humor and cast himself in all his stories! You were the one who saved Kairi in the Deep Jungle world in your story! You are a hero! You will win!"

Skyler stared at Kronk with widened eyes. "Throughout that complete rambling of your rant, you have made absolutely no sense whatsoever. Just by hearing what you said, I feel like all my brains cells have died, in other words, I have gotten dumber listening to you. I pity you and may God have mercy on your soul…"

"A simple 'shut up' would've been fine," Kronk shrugged.

_**Meanwhile, thousands of miles away… **_

Back with Seifer and Pricilla, he was still gabbing on and again. Since No Limit was locked outside and her cross-Atlantic boyfriend was up in the attic with his shirt-less sidekick, Priscilla decided its time to escape. "Look!" she shouted, pointing behind Seifer. "It's Keira Knightly!"

Seifer quickly jerked his head backwards, but turned back. "Hmm…guess I missed see her. Anyway, I told him, 'Hey! I'm the guy with the Gunblade here, so cough up the cash…"

"Yes, indeed," Pricilla said somehow without moving her lips from a frozen smile.

"I'm glad you saw it my way. You know we should hang out more often…" Seifer said cockily.

"I'm happy for you! You should defiantly go find NL and beat him up!" Pricilla said happily.

"Uh…I didn't say anything about NL," he stated, confused.

"Yes, and that vest look perfect on you!" she replied.

"Uh…are you okay?"

"You have nothing to fear, Seifer!" Pricilla said innocently. "It's not like I'm a mannequin with a tape recorder taped to my back and the real Pricilla is long gone."

"What the…" Seifer flipped Pricilla around to see that she was indeed a mannequin with a tape recorder taped to her back.

"If you've figured out that I've ran off, please turn this over to side B," stated the Pricilla tape recorder.

The real Pricilla was running up the staircase to find a hiding spot from that crazy _Final Fantasy VIII_ gun-wielding freak! She opens one door to her left and found Vir-Machine with two stoners named Jay and Silent Bob. Jay was a tall guy with long blonde hair and a black ski-cap. Silent Bob was heavy set, but looked ever so cool with his green magical coat and backwards baseball cap.

They were sitting on a couch, absolutely stoned, a sawed-off shotgun by Vir's side, and smoke was everywhere. "Whoa…" Jay slurred. "Look at the pretty butterfly…"

"Look out, butterfly, there's a guy with a net!" Vir exclaimed, cocking the shotgun and shoots a coat rack with NL's spare coats.

"Dude…" Jay pointed at the coat with a hole in it. "I think you just shot the author…"

Silent Bob looked out to you, the reader and gave two thumb ups. "Screw the author, we have drugs!"

Priscilla slammed the door shut. "Too dangerous." She opened the next door to the left to find Skyler's OC, Xilly in a black leather corset with black panties, thigh-high boots, gloves, and has Kingdom Hearts hero, Sora on his stomach in leather shorts tied to the bed and spanking him with a paddle.

"You've been a bad boy, Sora!" Xilly smirked evilly. "Oh, uh, hi, Priscilla! Happy birthday, girl………would you mind not saying anything about this?"

Sora looked at Pricilla frantically with a ball gag in his mouth, his scream muffled, "MMMMMMMMM!!" If the ball wasn't there, it would have been a cry for help…poor Sora.

Pricilla slammed the door shut again. "Too kinky." She opened the next door to find Skyler's archenemy and OC, Phantom65 lying on a bed with sex music playing and him in a silk purple robe. "Come on, birthday girl, lemme give you your present…" He grinned pervertedly.

"Ugh! Too perverted!" She slammed the door shut.

_**Meanwhile, thousands of miles away…**_

"Gee, No Limit sure knows how to throw a great party!" Neros said to Sharidaken Tranqity.

"Yeah! Everything's awesome," Sharidaken agreed. NL looked through a window from outside and Sharidaken gasped. "Oh…I don't like his taste in paintings though." Sharidaken simply flipped the window backwards and NL fell down to the ground.

"I don't even how that happened…" NL muttered quietly. "Well, I guess I have no choice. I have to tunnel back in!" NL held up a large shovel. "By the power of Grayskull…" A bright lighted exploded around him, leaving him charred black. NL coughed out a black puff. "_I have the Power…_" No Limit began digging into the ground and found himself inside the party. "Yes!"

Suddenly a group of party members were doing the bunny hop, led by Wormtail96 and they all jumped on NL, sending him back into the hole and outside. "Okay…I can take losing the topic cards. And having the phone in the punchbowl, but…_I_ _was supposed to_ _lead the __**BUNNY HOP!**_" No Limit screamed, dressed in a white bunny suit.

He ran to his front door and held up a pickaxe. "**I'M BREAKING IN!!**"

Suddenly a police siren rang. "Well, well, well, well…what do we have here?" Superman showed up. "A burglar bunny…I wonder why they do it, Spiderman?"

"Probably how he gets his kicks," Spiderman said in disgust.

"You criminals make me sick," Superman spat at NL.

"I'm no criminal!" NL defended himself. "I live here! I was hosting a party for a friend's birthday and got locked out!"

"Oh! Well, why didn't you say so?" Superman nodded understandingly.

"Have a nice party, kid," Spiderman waved goodbye.

"Few!" NL sighed with relief, wiping away the sweat from his forehead. "Wow, for a second there I thought I was going to be arrested for breaking into my own house! What an ironic twist that would've been!"

"Wait a minute," Superman said, floated back. "If you're hosting a party……how come you didn't invite _us?_"

"But, but, but, but…the P.Y.O.P.K. didn't mention the babb ab b…police superheroes…"

"Okay, motor-mouth," Spiderman said. "Tell it to the judge!" As Spiderman tried to place handcuffs on NL…"Oh man, we can't use these handcuffs, they're broken!"

"Don't worry, I have an old pair in the car we can use," Superman assured him.

_**Later… **_

NL was stuck in an old-fashioned wooden stable. "Is it too late to offer you some punch?" NL sighed.

"Kid, you have the right to remain silent," Spiderman said to him.

_**Meanwhile, thousands of miles away… **_

Seifer was flirting with an unwilling Amberwind993/Pricilla, who was brought back after her escape attempt. "Thanks, but I think I'm going to hang out with my friend, Skyler now," she said, trying to walk away, but Seifer stopped her.

"Hey, can't I have a kiss before you go?" he said with a grin on his face.

"Yo, Final Fantasy punk!"

Both of them turned to see Skyler with his friends standing behind him. "Leave her alone!" he shouted. "I challenge you to a fight!"

"What? Again?" Seifer scoffed.

"Yeah, but this time with actual rules and we fair!" Skyler said. "How about it?"

Seifer smirked. "Sure, why not?"

"Okay. Rule #1: No cheap shots below the belt! Rule #2: No weapons or special abilities! Rule #3: No going as far as breaking someone's bones!"

"Fine," Seifer nodded. "If you win, I'll leave. If I win, I get to go on a date her." He pointed to Pricilla.

"You can't take that bet, man!" Janitor said. "You'll be murdered and he'll get a date with Amberwind!"

"Then I won't lose," Skyler answered simply.

_**Later, thousands of miles away… **_

Everyone gathered around a pit formed in the dead center of the room and Seifer and Skyler were down in the bottom of it, like a gladiator battle. "Go, Skyler!" Mystery shouted.

"Yeah, go, Sky…wait a minute," Time Zone paused, thinking. "What will NL think about us digging a pit in his house?"

"I'll just say it was part of a game," Mystery shrugged.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen!" JusSonic shouted to the heavens. "Today, we have a battle between two for the heart of a girl! How cliché is that? On my left is an author that not many in the Cartoon Crossover section are aware of…Phantom64! And on my right is a _Final Fantasy_ jerk! Seifer Almasy!"

Seifer has a smug grin on his face as Skyler had a dead serious look. JusSonic blew a whistle and raised his hand. "Begin!"

Skyler charged forward and tried to send a roundhouse kick at Seifer, but he ducked and grabbed a hold of Skyler's leg. Skyler lost his balance and Seifer helped it further by throwing him over to the side. Skyler landed on his face, shook his head and tried to get up. Seifer gave him a kick in the gut, making Skyler cringed. The audience looked worried as Skyler stood up and kept on getting a beating. Just no matter what, he wouldn't stay down. He was fighting with a fire burning in his heart.

Pricilla watched with worry in her eyes. Her friend was fighting and getting hurt…_for her_. "You can do it, Skyler!" she shouted.

Skyler heard her and that seemed to be what he needed. He blocked Seifer's right hook for him and flung Seifer over his shoulder. Everyone roared in cheers and whoops. As Seifer charged at Skyler again, he just slid to the side.

"Okay…enough games." Seifer pulled out his Gunblade.

"Hey! That's against the rules!" dannyfangirl shouted from the crowd.

"Screw the rules, I have a gun!"

Skyler knew he had to fight back with his Keyblade, but he couldn't go and break the rules. He won't sink to _his_ level. Then he got an idea. "Hey, Seifer! You may have a gun, but at least I'm not voiced by Will Friedle!"

"…What did you just say?" Seifer snarled.

"Sorry, did I just touch a nerve?" Skyler asked with mock sympathy. "Hey, everyone! Look at me! I'm Seifer Almasy! I have a gun fetish and I sound like Ron Stoppable from the Disney Channel! Screw the rules; I'm in love with Kim Possible!"

"That's it, Ammons; you're **(BLEEP!**)ing dead!" Seifer charged forward with his Gunblade ahead of him. Skyler didn't even seem phased, heck! He was yawning! That only prompted Seifer to charge faster. Then Skyler slid to the side and Seifer stupidly ran into the wall of the pit, knocking himself out.

"Screw the gun, I have rules…" Seifer mumbled incoherently to himself. "Wait…let me change that." He finally passed out.

Everyone erupted in cheers!

_**Meanwhile, thousands of miles away…**_

No Limit was walking back to his house, his bunny suit torn and he had a black eye. "All night in a stony lonesome, with a bunny outfit…" NL moaned as he reached his door. "Oh yeah, the door's locked." He reached down under the mat and pulled out a spare key. "Good think I have a spare key…under…the…D'OH!"

NL opened the door and saw everyone carrying Skyler in their arms. "Look! The party was a complete disaster! Everyone's trying to kill Skyler for beating up a party member!"

"This was the greatest party any of us had ever been to!" Wormtail shouted at the top of his lungs.

"It was?" NL whispered, turning to his friend.

"Oh yeah! Had great food, punch, dancing, music and Phantom64 beat up a jerk! You're the best birthday-thrower ever!" Wormtail said.

"I am?"

"Now whatever you did, write it down, and do it again for my birthday!" Wormtail laughed, joining the rest of the party.

No Limit blinked.

"_**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**_" NL whooped, hopping into the air and extending all his limps.

Finally, after everyone set Skyler down, he walked over to Pricilla. "Hey," he smiled, blushing.

"Hey, yourself," she smiled back, also blushing.

NL, who just settled down and witnessed the two blushing, smirked coyly. He waved for Bender, Stitch, Kat, Kronk, Janitor, Mystery, Time Zone, Arthur Dent and all the authors to him. He had a group huddle and everyone nodded.

NL stood on top of a stage and walked up to a microphone, holding a guitar. "Hey, we're going to bring things down a bit as I got a song dedicated to the birthday girl and her man." Pricilla and Skyler smiled appreciatively to him. "From all of us to you: Happy Birthday, Pricilla."

He started strumming his guitar. Then Stitch and Vir Machinae came in with guitars as well. Light shot up from the background and showed Time Zone, Silent Bob, Papa T, and Sharidaken Tranqity on the drums. Janitor, Jay, Neros, Darth Ben Valor started playing bass. Arthur, JusSonic and Dr. Dude came in on keyboard. Bender, Kronk and Wormtail held up their saxophones. Kat, dannyfangirl, ThunderBenderPrincess, Haylee and Mystery served as vocals.

Skyler held out his hand for Pricilla's. She smiled as she took it. And they began dancing.

No Limit: _**There you see her,  
Sitting there across the way.  
She don't got a lot to say,  
But there's something about her.**_

Kat, dannyfangirl, Thunder, Haylee, & Mystery: _**And you don't know why,  
But you're dying to try,  
You wanna kiss the girl…**_

Stitch, Vir Machinae, Time Zone, Papa T & Sharidaken: _**Yes, you want her…  
Look at her, you know you do.  
Possible she wants you, too,  
There is one way to ask her.  
It don't take a word,  
Not a single word,  
Go on and kiss the girl…**_

"Come on, everyone!" NL shouted, waving his arm to everyone. "Sing with me!"

"Snootch to the nootch!" Jay whooped, sticking his tongue out as he strummed his bass in an intense fashion.

Everyone: _**Sha, la, la, la, la, la,  
My, oh my,  
Look like the boy too shy,  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl.  
Sha, la, la, la, la, la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl…**_

Darth Ben, Neros, Janitor, Jay, JusSonic, Dr. Dude & Arthur: _**Now's your moment,  
Dancing in a party room,  
Boy, you better do it soon,  
No time will be better.  
She don't say a word,  
And she won't say a word,  
Until you kiss the girl.**_

Wormtail96, Kronk & Bender: _**Sha, la, la, la, la, la.  
Don't be scared.  
You got the mood prepared,  
Go on and kiss the girl.  
Sha, la, la, la, la, la.  
Don't stop now.  
Don't try to hide it how,  
You want to kiss the girl.  
Sha, la, la, la, la, la.  
Float along,  
And listen to the song.**_

Everyone: _**The song say kiss the girl.  
Sha, la, la, la, la.  
The music play,  
Do what the music say,  
You got to kiss the girl.  
You've got to kiss the girl.  
You wanna kiss the girl.  
You've gotta kiss the girl.  
Go on and kiss the girl…**_

Everyone on stage took a bow. Skyler and Pricilla started clapping and Pricilla turned to Skyler. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, making him blush obscenely, grin goofily and passed out.

"Happy Birthday, Amberwind993/WhiteWingz777/Pricilla!" everyone shouted, each saying their own happy birthday.

"And Happy Halloween!" No Limit added with a wink to you, the reader.

_**Happy Birthday! **_

NL: I hoped you like the gift, girl! I worked hard on it!

Mystery: It was nice to have her boyfriend co-star with ya!

NL: I know, I'm good like that! Review and comment if you thought it was nice, please! Happy Birthday, Pricilla!


End file.
